Scoring tools are used in a variety of settings to cut partway through a flat object creating a groove. The flat object can then be folded or broken along the groove creating two sections with clean edges.
Typically, a scoring tool has two parts: a guide and a scorer. To use the scoring tool, one would set up a guide along the line to be scored. The scorer would then be run along the guide to create the groove. Most scorers are blunt and as such do not cut all the way through the object.
Scoring tools are used in a variety of contexts and on a variety of products. For example, scoring tools are used to shape sheet metal, glass, quartz, marble and even chocolate. However, in the context of arts and crafts, the scoring tool has particular utility to create a variety of decorative and functional features in paper and cardboard. For example, scoring tools can be used to make decorative and functional features in paper crafting; gift wrapping; scrapbooking; card making; etc.
In such applications, a variety of scoring orientations and spacing is often desirable. However, conventional scoring techniques are not well-suited for such applications. For example, most conventional techniques are adapted to large scale scoring in industrial applications. Such techniques are too expensive and cumbersome to be of much value as a personal scoring device. Conventional techniques that are small enough to be useful as a personal scoring tool do not allow for precision in scoring orientation and spacing. They also are not well-suited for easy adaptability to a variety of circumstances.
The foregoing limitations in the current state of the art, as well as others as discussed below, are solved by the present invention in its various embodiments.